Theodore Brennan
by thelastsarahbender
Summary: Just some scenes from the books, but I swapped the genders of the younger generation of characters. Has spoilers for books 1-4. Contains ToryxBen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Virals. Kathy and Brendan Reichs do. Hail Kathy!**

"Where are they?" I grumbled.

They were late _again. _I had been sorting through seashells for the past hour, classifying them by species while waiting for the girls to get back, and had just finished the last one. Nerdy? Yeah. But I live for science. I think I get it from my marine biologist father, and my great-aunt Temperance Brennan. Heard of her? She's a world famous forensic anthropologist. Only everything I ever wanted to be. I could hardly believe that we were related. Maybe that's why I love solving problems, and getting answers. It's in my genes. The bedrock of who I am.

Upon finishing the shells, I was faced with another puzzle. What to do? My friends and I had made plans, but they were a no-show. My dad, Kit, was working another weekend. Being a new father, he wasn't too keen on the whole "spend time with your kid" thing. He's still getting used to having a son. He literally jumps when he sees me sometimes. Whatever. I was about as comfortable with the old man as he was with me. Meaning, not at all. I was forced to move to move in with the "dad" I had never met after Mom's accident, and was still adjusting. I just take it one day at a time.

I slumped on the couch, chugging a Diet Coke. My local options for entertainment were pretty limited, as I lived in what might be the most obscure neighborhood on Earth. Loggerhead Island Research Institution leases townhomes located on Morris Island to their workers. Morris isn't too bad, but we're miles and miles away from civilization. Living on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere can get pretty lonely, but I'm learning to appreciate it. Sighing, I hoisted myself from the sofa. Since I was apparently on my own, I could go jogging. Morris provided plenty of room for that. I was tying my shoes when I happened to glance out my window. I saw Hayley, sprinting from the docks. Well, her version of sprinting. Closer to a power walk, really. But Hayley doesn't move that fast. Ever.

I ran outside.

Something was wrong.

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic ****_ever, _****so I hope I did an okay job. I've been reading Virals fanfiction for a while, and was recently seized by the inspiration to write this. I hope I did Genderbent! Tory justice, even if this chapter was super short. It'll hopefully be longer next time. Did you like it? Abhor it? Want to kill it with fire? Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I am not Kathy or Brendan Reichs (unfortunately.)**

I stood outside, waiting for Hayley to come from the docks. It felt like I was melting in the hundred-degree weather. Note to self: Southerners are superhuman. Or do this weird thing called _getting used to it_. I'm a born-and raised Massachussetts kid, and was still trying to acclimate to the heat. Trying. Too late, I thought of sunscreen. My pale skin burned like crazy, and had about a billion freckles per square inch. Stupid South Carolina.

Hayley huffed and puffed up the hill. Her purple face contrasted against her Wonder Woman tee and orange shorts. A sky-blue bandana kept her mop of brown curls off of her forehead. Hayley's not fat, but definitely not skinny. I'd say "chubby." She prefers "more of me to love." _Riiight._

She crossed the grass and trudged over to me, still sucking wind. "Uh, why were you running? You okay?"

She shot me a look as she tried to catch her breath. "I feel,"_ gasp,_"awesome. Fantastic. Thanks for the," _wheeze,_"concern. Why would I feel anything short of amazing? Can you _not_ see how okay I am?" Hayley's whip smart, but terminally sarcastic. She can't be serious to save her life. The girl _never_ stops talking.

"Why the hell were you running from the docks like that?" As I spoke, I realized that my plan of jogging in this weather would be suicide.

Hayley gestured me over to the side of the building. "Come over here. I don't want to get hauled off to temple _again._" Morris was about an hour away from the synagogue the Stolowitskis frequented, but that wouldn't deter Hayley's mother from dragging the family out there.

"Why. Were. You. Running?" Getting a straight answer out of her requires a lot of patience, which was evaporating in the humidity.

"Beth ran her boat aground in Schooner Creek. She went flying and cut her leg. It's pretty ugly." The worry on Hayley's face was easier to see as she regained her breath and stood up straight. "We got back to the bunker, and I tried taking the canoe over here. Stupid me. It took forever. I hope Beth didn't bleed out. Should we get her dad?"

I thought a minute. Beth had gotten her boat about a month ago, and Mr. Blue might take it away if he heard about this. He was the ferry driver for LIRI, and would _not_ be happy to hear about Beth's crash. If she lost her runabout, she would be in a nonstop sulk until she got it back. Or just kill me and Hayley for telling her dad, _then _sulk until she got it back. Our options weren't great. "I'll clean up her leg. If it's serious, we can get medical help. No need to tell Mr. Blue unless we have to."

Hayley gave me a skeptical look. "You know first aid?"

"More than Beth. We don't want her trying to heal it herself. She'll probably amputate it."

Hayley snorted. "Or pierce it."

"Let's go." I was already headed to get a first-aid kit.

* * *

><p>After a twenty-minute bike ride through the dunes, I ducked through the hidden entrance to our bunker, which was probably built at the same time as our converted townhomes. Both were remnants from the Civil War era, and had been used for military purposes. Inside were two rooms, a creepy, boarded-up mine shaft, a table, some chairs, a bench, and a very pissed off Beth Blue. <em>Uh-oh<em>. She slumped on the bench, leg propped up on a chair. Blood was dripping onto the sandy floor. Ouch.

She looked up from the bench. Her dark eyes locked on mine, long lashes skimming her cheekbones. "I asked for Shelby." Beth doesn't have much use for social pleasantries. Or talking, really.

"Nice to see you, too. How's the leg?"

She ignored me and glanced at Hayley. "Why'd you bring Theo?"

"He found me first. We weren't too keen on letting you fix your own leg. He mentioned amputation." Hayley made herself comfy on a chair and busied herself retying her hot pink shoelaces.

"Let me see your leg. I brought some bandages." I knelt beside her chair. Beth squirmed a little. _Good. Be nervous. _"How did you wreck your boat? Were you showboating _again_?"

"I wasn't showboating, I was _fishing_. I didn't know how shallow it was." She watched as I dabbed blood off of her shin. It wasn't a stitcher, thankfully. She didn't even flinch as I sprayed on disinfectant.

Hayley smirked. "You didn't even catch any fish." Beth switched her glare from me to her. "What? It's true."

"Is _Sewee _okay?" I tried to save Hayley from whatever Beth was planning on doing to her.

"Hope so. I thought Shelby could figure out what's wrong with it." Beth's sixteen-foot Boston runabout, _Sewee_, is her prized possession. She practically lived on her boat. She named the vessel after the Native American tribe she supposedly was descended from. The Sewee tribe disappeared centuries ago, and there's no proof, but Beth has a quick temper, so I don't argue.

"She'll be able to. How does your leg feel?" I finished tying the bandage and stood up.

"Like it got cut open." Beth leaned back against the wall, pushing her long, shiny black hair out of her face. She's about average height, but doesn't have a bit of fat on her lean, athletic figure. Her coppery tan proves that she spends every free minute outside. Her silver nose stud glinted in the sparse light from the window. She had pierced it herself about two months ago, providing evidence for my theory that she had dead nerve endings.

"I'll text Shelby, if there's any signal." I crawled outside the bunker and sent a message. After walking in circles for a few minutes, my phone beeped. Shelby was on the way, and bringing snacks. _Score! _

Worming back through the entrance, I thought about Beth. She was pretty (hell, maybe even more than pretty) but probably the moodiest person I've ever met. She was sixteen, two years older than me, but still a mystery sometimes. I just couldn't understand her, although we'd been friends for months now._ Just_ friends.

Did I want to be more than friends? Was this just friendly bickering, or flirting? Or am I crazy? Probably crazy.

I went back inside the shade of the bunker, grateful for the shade. Leaning against the wall, I stared out the window into Charleston Harbor. I thought about my mom. The accident that brought me here. _Oh God._ My mom, Coleen Brennan, had been killed by a drunk driver while bringing a pizza home. Pizza tastes like sawdust now. I got about a week to mourn before I was shipped down to South Carolina. I hadn't had enough time to say goodbye. I'm not sure if I'll ever have enough. _Don't go there don't go there don't there don't go there._

I was torn from painful memories by a voice echoing from the entryway. "I come bearing food!" Shelby popped in, beaming, holding guacamole-flavored Doritos and a folder stuffed with vehicle schematics and manuals.

I wrinkled my nose. "You got the guacamole flavor?" _Gross._

Hayley grinned, snatching a bag from Shelby. "Is there any other kind?" She stuffed some in her mouth. "Yum."

Shelby Devers is tiny, her dark skin and Oriental features coming from her African-American father and Japanese mother, both of whom work at LIRI. She has black shoulder-length hair, usually pulled back in pigtails, and thick glasses. She plopped next to Beth. "I heard that a boat needed saving?"

Beth stood, shifting her weight to her good leg. "Let's do this." Shelby was a whiz with machines, especially computers, explaining Beth's request for her help. She loves math, puzzles and codes. She was usually up for a game of _Halo, _too, which was great, even though she usually kicked my ass. Shelby's not really a thrill seeker, though. She's scared of spiders, the dark, heights, public speaking, tight spaces, and a billion other things too. She's more of an indoors person, but she's always down for a ride in _Sewee._

The two girls headed outside, arguing about the boat, while Hayley stretched out on the bench and closed her eyes. I had to smile. Morris Island isn't the best place to live. It's hot, isolated, and has terrible wi-fi, but I found that hard to care about when I was with my friends.

**A/N: That ends chapter 2! Sorry about that ending. Any requests about scenes I could do next? I'm not doing this shindig in order, or doing the whole book (that'd take forever.) If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, kindly alert me to them by reviewing. Until the next!**


	3. Cooper

**Just for clarification, this is the scene where the Virals free Cooper. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Virals.**

Hayley lifted the dog tag and peered at the lettering. "Well, well. F. Heaton. Nice to meet you."

We were collecting our gear when Beth burst onto the scene, eyes wide.

"Hey, what were you doing upstair-"

She cut me off. "There's something upstairs. A lab. It's locked. You guys should see."

Shelby scowled. "We got what we needed. We should leave before anyone shows up."

Beth shook her head. "We _need_ to check it out."

I walked towards the door, already hooked. "Do you know what's up there?"

"Something alive." A pause, then, "I heard barking."

* * *

><p>The four of us congregated outside the door. It was new; pure steel with an advanced keypad. I kicked at it, but the monster didn't budge. "How are we gonna get past this sucker?" I looked at Beth. "Are you sure you heard barking?"<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Very sure."

Shelby frowned. "What _is_ this lab? I didn't know there were more than six."

I shook my head. "There aren't. This must be secret.''

"Does Karsten know about this?"

"No idea. Any ideas on opening this?"

Hayley studied the door. "Huh. What about..." She reached up and tapped in a code: 3-3-3-3. Tumblers shifted, turned. She turned the knob and cracked the door open.

"What the hell?" Shelby looked askance at Hayley. "How'd you know that?"

She smirked. "Standard LIRI code. Every door has one. _Obviously._"

I strode into the lab and hit the lights. "C'mon."

Barking erupted from the end of the room. My eyes widened. It was a lab, new, but the tables were cluttered with papers and machines, clearly in use. At the back was a cage, covered in a bigger glass box. Inside, whimpering, was..."Cooper?" _What is he doing here?_ There was no mistaking the wolfdog, although he was wearing a bell collar and covered with tubes.

The girls crowded behind me, gaping at the room. I strode forward and looked at the files next to the glass prison. The top paper said... "Oh no."

Hayley looked over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Coop has parvovirus. A puppy plague. It can be fatal." My hands shook. How did Coop get parvo on this island? And why the hell was he in this lab? Had he been _intentionally_ infected?

I looked at the clipboard beside the files. It read: _Subject A unresponsive. Must be e__uthanized. -M.E. Karsten._

_That bastard is putting Coop down!_

"We have to get Coop out!" I couldn't think straight. I had always felt protective of dogs. I loved them, maybe more than people. If Coop died like this...no. I _had_ to save him.

"What?" Hayley demanded. "We can't do that!"

"We have to!" I was close to tilt.

"Theo... Cooper's in there for a reason. This looks like a quarantine. It's...it's not safe."

Shelby stepped up. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. It sucks. But we'll catch hell if we're caught. We could get arrested. Cooper might not..." she hesitated. "He won't make it anyway. Even if we sprang Coop, where would we keep him?"

_"We have to!" _I looked to Beth, but she shook her head and loked away. "We can help Coop. Treat him in the bunker. Parvo is nasty, but it can be treated. Besides," I dropped my voice, praying that this would convince them,"something's wrong here. This is shady. LIRI doesn't do animal testing. Have you ever heard of anything like this? This is all wrong. Probably illegal."

"We can't just steal a dog! We could go to _jail_, for God's sake! Besides, what can we do? I don't know squat about caring for dogs. And if we get caught, we're screwed with a capital S." Hayley crossed her arms, stubbornly determined.

"We won't get caught. The films for the security cameras are missing. You know that. Plus, I doubt Karsten will report this. Whatever he's doing, its a secret. And nothing can be tied back to us." Deep breath. "Look, I'm getting him out. If you won't help, that's fine. But I'd really appreciate it if you did."

Dead silence. Then Beth shrugged. "Fine." I raised my eyebrows. That was... unexpected._  
><em>

Shelby huffed. "Whatever. I'm in."

Hayley actually stomped her foot. "Damn it!" She rolled her eyes. "_Ugh_. I'll do it. But I'm blaming y'all if we get caught. Damn peer pressure."

I grinned. "Thanks. You're the best. All of you."

"You're not wrong. Let's get Coop outta here. Do we need supplies?" Shelby examined a clipboard. "That's a lot of meds."

We spread out, pulling supplements from counter tops and refrigerators. I unhooked the IV lines from the stand, but left the needles in Cooper's leg. He would need all the fluids he could get. I unlocked the glass enclosure and pulled the cage out. Beth helped me transfer Coop to a small animal carrier.

"Ready?"

All three nodded. "Ready."

As I prepared to shoulder the cage, the alarm blared. An ear-shattering, mind-scrambling wail that nearly knocked me over. _What set that off!?_

Hayley clutched at her ears. "We're done for!" She shrieked almost as loudly as the alarm.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Shelby raced out the hallway. Beth scooped up Cooper's cage and followed. I could have kissed her. I chased after them, lugging the pilfered medicine. Hayley slammed the door behind her, cutting off the alarm. She scowled, chagrined.

"I should have closed that, huh?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Let's get the hell out of Dodge." We were thundering down the stairs when I glanced out the window on the the landing. "Frick! It's Carl!" Carl, one of the security guards, was trudging through the rain, clearly headed towards Lab Six. _We're trapped!_

"What do we do?" Shelby's voice was shrill with panic.

"We hide here. He'll be checking downstairs first. If we're lucky, Carl will go right past us." Beth's tone left no room for argument. It worked, too. As Carl wandered past, we crept outside. Sneaking around the building, we stood at the corner for a moment, checking that the lawn was empty. I handed Beth my supply bag and took Cooper's much heavier carrier, draping my jacket over top to shield him from the storm. Everyone exchanged glances, bracing themselves to run.

"_Now!_" We raced across the lawn. I splashed through puddles, momentarily blinded by lightning. I almost lost my balance in the mud and saw Shelby fall with a splash. Hayley yanked her to her feet and kept pumping her legs, dragging Shelby forward. Beth sprinted in front of me, her long hair flying behind her in the vicious wind. Reaching the gate, she threw it open and ran through, glancing behind her to confirm that we were following. I waved Hayley and Shelby through, slamming it shut behind me, ducking through the woods. Just before the trees covered me, I glimpsed Carl walking back into his office, not noticing the teenagers bombing through the woods. Thanking every deity I could name, I broke for the docks.

* * *

><p>Our bedraggled group slogged into the dry bunker, puddles forming at our feet. I headed to the back room and tried to wring my out my dripping wet shirt. After failing at that endeavor, I used the damp cloth to towel my short red hair, making it stand on end. Deeming the shirt a lost cause, I rejoined my friends without it, earning a wolf-whistle (Shelby), an eye-roll (Beth), and several comments about my lack of abdominal muscles (Hayley). Together, we constructed a makeshift recovery ward for Cooper, consisting of an old crate and beach towels. I arranged his supplies and drip bags next to him. Best we could do until I researched his sickness more extensively.<p>

Beth slumped on the bench, exhausted from steering us through that storm. "That's the _last _time we go boating in weather like that."

Hayley grimaced. "At least _you _didn't hurl." She gathered her frizzy, dripping hair into a bun. "How are we taking care of the mutt?"

"We'll work it out. Take shifts or something. We should start looking into the dog tag, too. We all free tomorrow?"

Beth volunteered to watch Coop, which left Shelby, Hayley, and me to go to the library. I wanted answers on F. Heaton, and wouldn't rest until I got them.

Shelby ruffled Coop's ears. "What do we do with him after he gets better?"

I'd already thought about options, refusing to consider any alternatives. "He'll be immune after he beats the virus. We'll find him a good home somewhere. He can't go back to Loggerhead. Karsten can't find him. _Ever._" I wished I could keep Cooper, but Kit wouldn't let me get a dog. Not to mention that he worked for Karsten.

"We're keeping this a secret," Hayley said. "Seriously. Let's make blood oaths. This story _never_ comes out."

Shelby wiped water off of her glasses and placed a hand on her heart. "I'll never breathe a word about the dog. Cross my heart."

Beth nodded, not bothering to open her eyes. "What she said." Hayley smacked her arm. "Okay, fine!" She made air quotes. "I swear. Alright?"

"Sure. Theo?"

"I promise, Hayley. Not one word about Coop." Outside, the storm crescendoed, the shrieking wind underscoring my words.

**That's Chapter 3! Like it? Hate it? Any recommendations for future chapters? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Up next: Virals go to Bolton. We'll be meeting fem! Jason, Chance, and a few other characters.**


	4. Bolton Prep

Hayley pushed herself up from her seat. "On that happy note, I'm gone. I need to study for the Spanish quiz." She started for the door.

"Hey, remember that we're going to the library after school. Remind Shelby, would you?"

Cue a dramatic sigh. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you _ever _so much." Hayley snorted and left.

I slumped in my chair. We had been researching parvo treatments, but the odds did not look promising. There wasn't much we could do besides keep Cooper fed and hydrated. And pray.

To cheer myself up, I searched for pictures of wolfdogs. I was so engrossed, I didn't notice Jess Taylor until she was right next to me. "Hey, Theo!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Oh! Erm-hey. Jess."

She giggled. "Whatcha doing?" She peered at the screen. "Looking at...wolfdogs? What for?" _Frick_. Word of the Loggerhead dognapping might have gotten out. I did not want to associate myself with Coop. Jess was smart enough to put the story together. _Think fast, Brennan._

"Um, it's for a paper. English class. Mr. Edde had us doing something with dogs." I inwardly cringed at my god-awful cover story.

Jess raised her eyebrows. "English? Like, an essay on puppies? Wish I was in your class." She grinned. "Pity it wasn't for biology. I could've helped." _Uh-oh_. Jess was in my lab group for AP biology. We became friends, but she had been a little more interested in me lately. I didn't really know what to think. She was pretty, for sure, with her long white-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, pale skin, and perfect makeup. Jess was super popular, too. Partly because she was a starting attacker on the girls lacrosse team, and partly because she was probably the nicest girl on campus. She always stood up for me when she could, which I appreciated. Still, I couldn't think of any possibilities beyond friendship with her. No sparks. No chemistry. _Now, her friend Cara..._

We were interrupted by an unwelcome voice behind me. "You coming, Jess?" I turned to see Chad Holt. He had sandy hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders, looking the part of the stereotypical All-American boy. Chad was on the football team, and was incredibly stupid. I was genuinely surprised he hadn't flunked out of school by now.

Unfortunately, he had company. "We're checking out Mark's new truck. His dad finally stopped bitching about his grades." Andrew Bodford lazily ran a hand through his ruffled black hair, standing about four inches taller than my 6'0.

Beside him stood Mark Dunkle, his bronze skin proof of his visits to Hollywood Tans. He flashed synthetically whitened teeth at Jess. The three sons of Charleston's finest completely ignored me, not that I was surprised. There was a reason I had nicknamed them the Tripod of Douchebag.

"That's great, Mark! You haven't gotten a new car for a while, right?" Jess turned to me. "Theo, wanna come?"

All three boys flinched at the thought of associating with an "Island Refugee". Mark shot me a scowl. I quickly gave the only answer that would keep me from getting beaten up behind the math wing."Ah, sorry. I need to find out more about, uh, wolves. Like, um, their food. And sleeping habits." Having thoroughly embarrassed myself, I made a vow to never sit so close to the library doors.

Chad snickered. "What, are you one of those weird organic hippies who lives in the woods? Do they still have those?"_ You've got to be kidding me._

Andrew shook his head. "No, he lives on that weird island. One of those boat kids." I flushed at the familiar taunt, but stayed silent. Andrew was ripped, and provoking him would result in nothing but a beat-down. _Dammit.  
><em>

I took the safer route and ignored him, speaking to Jess under my breath. "Thanks for the invite, but I really need to finish."

"Oh, it's okay," she whispered from behind her hand, "I don't really want to go, either."

Someone else walked onto the scene. A _very_ pretty someone. The temperature rose by about twenty degrees. "We're all in the library, now? And here I was, under the impression that I would be seeing Mark's new truck." Cara Claybourne's Southern drawl was unmistakable.

My heart pole-vaulted. Cara wore the girls' uniform-white blouse, plaid skirt with matching tie, blazer, and knee socks-but presented a very different effect than most of the school's female population. _Very_ different effect.

Cara Claybourne is beautiful, with her long black ringlets framing a delicate, almost angelic face and large brown eyes. Captain of the girl's lacrosse team, Cara has a model perfect physique. Her every move is graceful. Basically, she's gorgeous. Rich, too. Claybourne is the most influential name in Charleston.

"Jess was talking to the geek from the boats about dogs. From his island." Andrew smiled ingratiatingly at Cara, his eyes lingering a second too long on her chest. _Dirtbag_.

"Sorry, Cara. I was talking to Theo. He's in my lab group." Jess smiled apologetically at Cara.

I was grateful when Hal walked in. He was Cara's boyfriend, had been for three years running. He was in my lab group too, although we didn't chat much. We both tended to focus on our schoolwork. He was a pretty good guy though, and the most popular kid in school. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I wanted to _be_ him, sure, mainly for his relationship with a certain dark-haired Claybourne. That wouldn't ever happen, though, so I tried not care when he arm-wrapped Cara and kissed her on the head. All the while Cara sized me up, looking me over like I was a mildly interesting portrait.

"Ah, yes. _That_ Theo." Cara looked at Jess, then me again. "You were invited to my party, correct?" I nodded, unable to speak for some reason. She smiled, revealing perfect teeth and two dimples. _Gulp_. "Sorry you couldn't come. Are you seeing this acclaimed car with us?"

"I'm kinda tied up, sorry." I gestured lamely at the computer. "Maybe next time."

Mark leered at me. "Next time? How late do the barges run?" His two flunkies guffawed, slapping him on the back.

"Guys! Stop being rude!" Jess squeezed my arm and stood up. "Sorry 'bout that, Theo. See you later."

Hal nodded at me and walked out with his arm around Cara, who flicked a wave without looking back. The Tripod left without even looking at me. Jess smiled at me, then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

My head dropped to my hands.

The final bell could not come quickly enough.

**Alrighty then! Hope you liked this chapter. My update might take a little while, as I'm not sure exactly what scene I'm doing next. If anyone has any requests, let me know by reviewing! **

**stormyskies73: thank you so so so so much for reviewing! Also, I love your stories!**


	5. Sickness

I bounded up Hayley's front steps and knocked on the door. I had just finished scouring the bunker, _without _Hayley's promised help. It wasn't like her to shirk obligations, so I had decided to check in on her before going home.

Plus, something strange was going on. I had fainted in the bunker. Twice. It had been painful as hell, but I was fine now. I felt strong. Healthy. The same thing had happened to Hayley when she had collapsed on _Sewee _a few nights ago. I needed to know if there was any connection.

I waited after knocking for Ruth to let me in. After peeking through the curtain, she undid three separate locks and opened the door. "Theodore!" She engulfed me in a hug. "Come in, come in! Would you like a bite to eat, sweetheart?" She ushered me into the house.

"Um, no thanks, Mrs. Stolowitski. Is Hayley here?"

Ruth shook her head. "She's barely left her room. I don't know _what_ to do with her, she's so lazy. You can chat with her, if you like. See if you can convince her to be productive, _for once_." Her last words were directed up the staircase.

I nodded and started up the stairs. "Thank you!"

Ruth's voice arrowed after me. "Leave that door open, honey!" _Awkward_. I climbed faster.

My hand was on Hayley's doorknob when she flung her door open and waved me in. She was still in her pajamas: pink sweatpants and a _Game of Thrones_ tee. Once I was in her room, she quietly shut the door. "Um, your mom said to keep that-"

She snorted and flopped onto her bed. "I can keep the door open. You're not a threat to my virtue."

"I'm not?"

"Not even a little bit." _Alrighty then. _

I then realized how pale she was. Her hair was matted with sweat. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"My head's pounding like a drum. I feel like I got hit by a truck. Three times."

"Me too. Something happened down at the bunker." I described how I had passed out. "Have you fainted again?"

Hayley chewed on her lip. "Not really."

"What are your symptoms?"

She didn't meet my eyes._ What's her problem?_ "Let's call it 'plumbing', kay? It's pretty nasty." _Oh_.

I nodded sympathetically. "I think we caught something."

"Like what? Have you talked to Shelby or Beth yet?"

"That's where I'm headed next."

She nodded. "Tell Beth I can't make it tonight, if you see her. And..." she hesitated, then, "Do you think we should see a doctor? I've never felt this sick. I'm a little scared." Her voice was small, a sure sign that she was worried. Hayley's voice _never_ gets small.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'll check with the other girls first. Don't go anywhere."

Hayley groaned and leaned back against her pillows. "Oh, don't worry. This is the longest I've been out of my bathroom."

"...Ew."

"You don't know the half of it. Turn off the lights when you go."

I stood, opened the door to leave. "Hope you feel better."

She closed her eyes, sighed. "Me too, Theo. Me too."

* * *

><p>I tried Shelby's house next, but no one was home. I was headed to Beth's when I saw her down at the docks, tying <em>Sewee's<em> lines. I jogged down to meet her. "Hey. Are you feeling alright?"

Beth shrugged, confused. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Hayley and I are slammed. It's bad." I described what was happening to us. "Also, Hayley said that she 'couldn't come tonight,' whatever that means."

While I was talking, Beth had taken a few steps back. Now she covered her mouth with one hand. "Yeah, I'm gonna keep my distance. Tell Hayley we can watch _The Notebook_ another time."

"You two were gonna watch _The Notebook_?" Hayley and Beth were _not_ the type to curl up and watch chick flicks. Not that I blamed them.

"We like making fun of romance movies. It's cathartic." _I stand corrected._

"That's kinda weird."

She shrugged. "Maybe. At least _I'm_ not sick. I don't need more problems."

"Watching chick flicks to deal with your inner turmoil is a pretty bad problem."

Beth actually laughed underneath her hand. "If you say so. Now get outta here before I catch Ebola or something."

"Your concern is underwhelming. Just text if you feel bad, okay?" I was relieved. If Beth wasn't sick, what Hayley and I had could be completely normal.

She sighed dramatically. "Sure, _Mom_. I'll text. Now go back to your quarantine like a good little boy."

"I hope you get what Hayley has." I danced away from the sand she kicked at me, laughing, then walked back to my townhouse, my mood improved.

_It's nap time._


End file.
